


Their Lives Together

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: There were many things that Hermione Granger knew for certain. She knew she would always love her parents, even though they were unaware of her existence. She knew she would always fight for the underdog, even though they didn’t always want her help. And most importantly, she knew she had been in love with Harry Potter since her fourth year at Hogwarts, and that fact would never change.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	Their Lives Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyArianaDeveraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArianaDeveraux/gifts).



> This is my submission for the Harmony&Co Essential Worker Exchange. A huge thanks to the two ladies that looked over my piece before submitting. All mistakes are my own, and I do not own anything.

“Pads, why am I so nervous right now?” Harry asked. “I know what her answer will be. We’ve already discussed her thoughts on becoming Lady Potter in the future, and she said she was excited for all the changes she would be able to make in the wizarding world.”

In an act as practiced as it was repeated, Sirius placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Pup, you’re nervous because your life is changing. Your dad was just as nervous before he asked your mum to marry him. It must be those Potter genes or something,” he laughed.

“But I’m ready for this change, I know she’s going to say yes. I shouldn’t be this scared, but I might actually start hyperventilating.”

“Now you’re just being silly. Buck up, pup, it’s time to go get your girl,” Sirius said after noticing the time. He gave Harry a slight push out of the room and toward the large ornate fireplace used for traveling.

Once Harry decided to take up the title of Lord Potter, Potter Manor was revealed to him by his account manager at Gringotts. He had quickly moved into the old manor house with Sirius, and neither had looked back toward Grimmauld Place. Harry was thrilled to finally have a piece of his family’s history, while Sirius was just happy to get away from his.

With one final deep breath, Harry looked back at his Godfather. “Wish me luck,” he said with a grin and stepped into the floo.

***

There were many things that Hermione Granger knew for certain. She knew she would always love her parents, even though they were unaware of her existence. She knew she would always fight for the underdog, even though they didn’t always want her help. And most importantly, she knew she had been in love with Harry Potter since her fourth year at Hogwarts, and that fact would never change.

It started out simple; they were best friends. She stood by him in a time when the whole school, and most of the wizarding world, turned their backs on him. She was his rock, and while she transformed herself to be that stable base for him, she slowly moulded her heart to beat for him as well. 

The small changes in her personality she noticed almost immediately, because if anyone was self-aware, Hermione was practically the definition. She would find herself lingering a little bit longer than appropriate when touching or hugging him. She would catch herself staring at him for so long she wouldn’t be able to recall when she started looking. When other girls came around him, she even began to get defensive. 

Hermione had it bad, and she tried the best she could to keep it to herself.

She had been successful for a long time, even convincing herself that as long as Harry was happy, she didn’t care if he was happy with her. She could live her life from the sidelines and continue to be his support.

But then, he decided to sacrifice himself to end Voldemort, and in those agonizing thirty minutes when she thought he was gone from her life, Hermione realized she could not and  _ would not _ give him up. Nearly the second after Harry stood over the lifeless body of Voldemort, Hermione threw herself into his arms and kissed him with every emotion left in her body. 

Shock had Harry remain in place for all of five seconds before his arms were around her and he was kissing her back with just as much emotion.

“Finally,” he had whispered to her, their foreheads pressed together as they both tried to catch their breaths.

From that moment on, Hermione hadn’t looked back, and with Harry by her side, they started their lives together.

He held her hand as she found out her parents would never remember who their daughter was. Again he held it when she found out she might never conceive children— an after effect from all the rounds of the Cruciatus curse by Bellatrix’s hand. 

She held his hand after Sirius had pushed his way back out of the veil and into the land of the living, and again as he took on more responsibility with his godson Teddy.

He held her as the horrors of her life crept upon them and did his best to shield her. She let herself be comforted by him through her sorrow, and in turn let the joys he finally received become the happiness in her life too. 

They used each other to heal after the war, and both were happy to move on from it.

So, it was with very little surprise that the moment Harry Potter got down on one knee to ask her to become the future Lady Potter, that Hermione instantaneously said yes. She was just as excited as Harry to continue onto the next chapter of their lives together.


End file.
